


Star Wars Episode IX

by JynErsoinNYC



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Space Battles, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren navigate the war between the Resistance and the First Order, inexplicably bound together in more ways than one.





	1. 1 (Rey)

The Millennium Falcon jumped from hyperspace.

 

Rey sat in her hideout in the gun port and watched the blue tunnel fade away and the stars reappear. She had lost count of how long she had been sitting there. There had been too much noise upstairs to think. So, when the remaining Resistance members had all crowded around an awakening Rose Tico, Rey had slipped away and climbed down the quad laser access tube.

 

Rey held the two halves of a broken lightsaber in her hands. Although she had wielded it for a short time, it hadn't belonged to her.

 

Now it was broken.

 

Two shards of blue Kyber crystal twinkled up at her.

 

Rey couldn't help but feel guilty. She had stolen two of Luke Skywalker's possessions after their disagreement on Ahch-To. His lightsaber and the Jedi Texts. Now Luke - the last Jedi - was gone, and Rey would never have the chance to apologise.

 

Rey had decided that Luke Skywalker was the last Jedi. Although strong with the force, Rey was untrained and saber-less. She wasn't a real Jedi. Her connection with the Force still unnerved her. With no one left to guide her, Rey felt both powerful and powerless. But most of all, she felt alone.

 

_You're not alone._

 

Kylo Ren. Rey had been certain it was Ben Solo who had whispered those words to her on Ahch-To. Ben Solo – an abandoned, lonely, misunderstood boy.

 

But Ben Solo was dying, if not already gone.

 

Rey had thought she could turn him, sway him back to the light, but she had lost him.

 

Kylo Ren had dominated.

 

When she had closed the door to the Millennium Falcon, Rey had shut the connection between the two of them, whatever it had been.

 

Now Rey was going to rebuild the Resistance and burn the First Order down. She would decide if she wanted to train as a Jedi afterwards. The stars flickered as Rey swivelled in the seat.

 

General Organa had told Poe Dameron to take them to Yavin 4 in the galaxy's outer rim. Poe had settled into the cockpit with Chewy and jumped them off into lightspeed. With a tinge of resentment, Rey had guessed that she wasn't piloting the Millennium Falcon anymore.

 

Now Rey could see no sign of the small moon. She decided that hiding down here for much longer would appear juvenile so she climbed back up the ladder.

 

That was the other problem that followed Rey everywhere she went. What other people thought of her. Rey - a miracle Jedi. A mysterious girl, strong with the Force, with mysterious parents. Rey didn't know whether she wanted to tell the Resistance the truth about her mother and father. As they had left Crait's orbit, she had overheard a Resistance member ask someone about her lineage. She had pretended not to hear. Her parents had been nobody. Two broke junk-traders who preferred the company of drinks rather than their own daughter. They had left Rey on Jakku, selling her off for coin. Rey could now admit that to herself. It had taken thirteen years, leaving Jakku to join the Resistance and meeting Kylo Ren for her to accept the truth.

 

Now Kylo Ren was the only other person in the entire galaxy who knew her biggest secret. Rey supposed that she knew enough of Kylo Ren's own secrets to keep the scale balanced.

 

Rey emerged from the access tube, her head poking out of the floor. Finn, sitting next to Rose Tico, saw her and darted over to help her out.

 

"I know how to climb without you holding my hand," Rey teased, smiling at Finn.

 

Finn chuckled and shrugged, the leather of his jacket shining in the light. "What can I say?" He lifted her out of the tube. "Old habits die hard."

 

Rey hugged Finn again, and he held her back. Finn had been Rey's first friend and she was relieved that he had recovered from his lightsaber wound. That was another reason for Rey to be angry with Kylo Ren.

 

Rey opened her eyes and saw Rose Tico watching them warily. The girl had several bruises and red scratches on her face.

 

Rey was grateful to Rose Tico. Poe had told her that Finn was alive because of Rose.

 

Rey pulled away from Finn and walked over to the girl, stopping to place the broken lightsaber in her satchel.

 

"Thank you for saving Finn," Rey said.

 

Rose smiled. "Thank you for saving the Resistance."

 

Finn stepped in to ask Rose if she was comfortable. Rey retreated, watching the two of them interact. Were they friends? Rey wasn't accustomed to feeling envious and she didn't like it. She watched Rose take Finn's hand and felt a stab of loneliness again. She didn't like that feeling either, but unfortunately, she knew it very well.

 

Before she could ponder her ridiculous feelings any longer, General Organa - Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker's sister - came bustling into the room.

 

A Resistance member stood to greet her. "Why have we jumped from light-"

 

"Attention," General Organa announced, ignoring the girl.

 

Rey and the rest of the crew turned to face her. She didn't look happy.

 

"We are under attack." There were gasps and groans and Rey reached for her staff.

 

"Is it the First Order?" Finn asked, standing.

 

General Organa shook her head. "Pirates."

 

"Pirates," Rey said, disbelievingly.

 

"A lot of pirates." Poe Dameron came flying around the corner. Rey could hear the faint cry of a Porg from the cockpit.

 

"Okay everyone, listen up," Poe yelled, "we've been caught."

 

Rey thought back to when the Millennium Falcon had been snatched out of flight by Han Solo's smuggling vessel. "Maybe they're nice pirates?"

 

Everyone looked at her.

 

"Doubtful," Poe said, rifling through his bag, "very doubtful."

 

The crew gathered around as Poe took them through the plan. General Organa went to stand by Rose.

 

"So, it's likely there will be an emergency button that can open the doors to their docks. While we handle the pirates, one of us needs to press that button and race back to the ship. I'll then jump us into lightspeed and get us out of here."

 

A man in the back spoke up. "I'll press the button, I’m wearing bounce boots."

 

"Good," Poe said, "everyone else, focus on killing the bastards."

 

Everyone ran for a weapon. Rey stood ready with her staff.

 

The Millennium Falcon went dark as it was pulled into the pirate's ship. They were jostled slightly when it hit the floor. Rey stood in the darkness, staff at the ready, wondering whether she should use the Force, when the lights flickered, and the doors slid open. A stream of pirates wearing yellow suits and dark masks flooded into the Falcon.

 

Rey got to work.

 

Suddenly feeling thankful that she could direct some of her anger at Kylo Ren towards these pirates, Rey violently whacked one of them with her staff, sending him flying into the wall. She gritted her teeth and raised her hand, using the Force to tear his blaster from his unconscious body. She caught it and fired three consecutive shots at the door, the blasts ripping into three approaching creatures. Around her, the Resistance was doing the same. Rey watched Finn kick one pirate in the gut, sending her sprawling to the ground. Finn shot her in the head. General Organa was standing in front of Rose, protecting her with a blaster, even though Rose was furiously firing at a masked man with her own. Poe Dameron was nowhere to be seen and Rey hoped that meant he was preparing for the jump to lightspeed. Rey knocked a final pirate over the head with her staff, her hair flying around her face. She wasn't used to it hanging on her shoulders. Suddenly, the doors to the Falcon were closing and they were hovering in the air. It shot out of the opening doors and Rey found herself staring at the blue tunnel of hyperspace once again. Finn took down the last pirate.

 

It was an after-battle silence.

 

One member of the Resistance was down, smoke rising from a fresh blaster wound to the head. Rey heard Rose Tico scream. She spun wildly and saw General Organa fall to the ground.

 

She had been hit in the chest.

 

"No!" Rey shouted, and lunged for General Organa.

 

Rey knelt beside her and Leia smiled. A tear slipped down her wrinkled cheek.

 

"Leia!" Rey heard Poe yell. Then he was there on the ground, lifting Leia into his own arms. Finn was holding onto a crying Rose. The Resistance and several droids had gathered above them, watching in shocked silence.

 

Rey sat numbly and watched Poe rock Leia in his arms.

 

"Poe," Leia whispered, reaching up to brush a lock of his hair, "you've been so good."

 

Poe just shook his head, tears leaking down his cheeks.

 

"You’re in charge now, Poe," Leia said, "I trust you."

 

Leia shifted her head to Rey. "Rey."

 

Rey leaned down to her, unable to hold back a tear.

 

"Tell my son...that I’m sorry," Leia smiled.

 

Rey nodded at Leia. "I'll tr - I will."

 

Leia reached out and held onto Rey's hand. Chewy howled in pain above them.

 

Rey watched as Princess Leia Organa passed peacefully and hoped that she spent her final moments thinking of those she loved dearly.


	2. 2 (Kylo Ren)

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, sliced a stormtrooper in half with his lightsaber and stormed out onto the salted plains of Crait.

 

General Hux opened his mouth to whinge about it – the only thing he ever seemed to do these days - but Kylo flung him through the air before he could speak.

 

Kylo fumed as he watched the Millennium Falcon disappear into orbit. Although significantly low on numbers, the Resistance had managed to escape the First Order again, and Kylo had no doubt they would continue to be a thorn in his side.

 

Especially the girl.

 

Rey.

 

Kylo screamed in frustration and whirled around to face General Hux. The remaining stormtroopers stood in neat lines behind him.

 

“General Hux, inform the Destroyers that the remaining men from Snoke’s ship will be boarding. We have work to do.”

 

General Hux looked like he wanted to disagree, but one glare from Kylo had him nodding.

 

Kylo began stalking back to the landing ship. He should have felt satisfied. Snoke was dead, Luke was undoubtedly dying, the Resistance was scattered and he was now Supreme Leader – ready to rule the First Order as he willed. But he wasn’t satisfied.

 

Only hours ago, in Snoke’s throne room, Kylo had discovered he wanted something else. Someone else.

 

He had offered his hand and asked Rey to join him.

 

Rey. No one from nowhere.

 

Kylo had seen her weaknesses and fears. He’d been sure he could give her what she desired. Somewhere she would belong, somewhere she would reach her full potential. But Rey had turned on him. In the Rebel base moments before, the spark had connected them again. Everything went quiet, and Kylo had looked up to see Rey staring down at him. Her face had been impassive, but Kylo had felt the emotions radiating off her. Disappointment, but also determination. Those had been for Kylo Ren. Beneath all that, however, Kylo had felt something deeper. Something for another man. Something he had also felt in the quiet moments when they had been alone, or after he had killed Snoke and fought beside her. That was an emotion Kylo didn’t know how to explain, or what to do with, but it had weighed down on him for a while now. Rey had disappeared and the spark in him had died.

 

It made Kylo furious.

 

He lounged silently in a seat as General Hux launched the craft into orbit, trying to shove down his emotions. The Supreme Leader had a job to do, and Kylo Ren would get it done.

 

“Supreme Leader.”

 

Kylo looked up. General Hux was standing before him, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Supreme Leader,” General Hux repeated, and Kylo found some satisfaction in his apparent irritation, “what’s our next move?”

 

All Kylo wanted to do was crush the Resistance and prove Rey wrong.

 

“We destroy the Resistance,” Kylo answered.

 

Hux sighed. He closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, as though he were dealing with a child.

 

Kylo stood and loomed above him. “Is there a problem?”

 

Hux looked at him. “Your plan is vague.”

 

“I apologize,” Kylo announced, “I didn’t realise ‘destroy the Resistance’ had alternative meanings.”

 

Hux let out a frustrated sigh. “Snoke is dead – slaughtered by a girl, a girl who bested the mighty Kylo Ren – but if you are so adamant about taking charge of the First Order, then take charge!”

 

Kylo stilled.

 

Hux backed down from his momentary mutiny.

 

General Hux. A man he’d tolerated for far too long. Kylo closed the Force around Hux’s throat and squeezed. Hux’s eyes widened and he reached up to claw at the invisible vice.

 

“You will order the remaining men on Snoke’s ship to board the Destroyer’s. We will rally our forces and prepare to hunt down the remaining Resistance. Is that clear enough for you?”

 

General Hux nodded.

 

Kylo dropped him on the floor and strode off into the back of the ship.

 

The Resistance would fall, but Kylo would give Rey a second chance. Join him and rule the galaxy…or die with the Resistance.


	3. 3 (Rey)

Poe Dameron watched Yavin 4 expand in the cockpit window.

 

BB-8 was sitting beside him, occasionally making small sorrowful beeps.

 

Poe rested a hand on the little droid’s head. He was glad they were heading for Yavin 4. It was his home. Thirty-two years ago, Leia had been present when Poe was born.

 

Poe remembered growing up on Yavin 4 at the newly established colony, surrounded by war heroes and fighter pilots. He remembered his mother, Shara, telling him bedtime stories about the Empire and the Rebellion.

 

His favourite had been the Rogue One mission – a rebel group within the Rebel Alliance – led by Jyn Erso and Captain Cassian Andor. They had infiltrated the Empire’s base on Scarif and captured the plans to the Death Star.

 

Poe had trained every day to be a pilot equal to that of Cassian Andor. When his parents had died, Leia had watched over Poe.

 

Poe would bring her back to Yavin 4 and lay her to rest.

 

He had sat with Leia on the floor of the Millennium Falcon, holding her in his arms, until Finn had come and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Poe looked up and saw Rey still kneeling beside them, her cheeks stained red. Her hand was still grasped in Leia’s.

 

Poe stood and carried Leia to one of the padded alcoves. He laid her down gently. The Resistance gathered around him and looked down at their general. Their princess.

 

Leia Organa. Luke Skywalker. Han Solo. They were all gone. Hope seemed small and distant.

 

Poe felt a hand on his arm. It was Rey, looking up at him. Her stare was resolved like she’d read his depressing thoughts. She nodded once.

 

Rey was right. There was still hope. She was hope. A beacon of light. She had allowed the Resistance to escape from Crait.

 

Now, as successor to Leia and leader of a scattered Resistance, Poe had a big task ahead of him. He would rally forces, so the Resistance could take down the First Order once and for all.

 

Poe stood from the pilot chair and turned to exit the cockpit. He needed to speak with the Resistance.

 

Finn appeared in the entrance, still wearing Poe’s old leather jacket. Rey was next to him, looking through the cockpit to Yavin 4.

 

“What now?” Finn asked Poe. Rey faced them.

 

Poe looked down the corridor, to the Resistance, to the spark that needed to be fuelled into fire. “We rebuild the Resistance and burn Kylo Ren and his First Order to ashes.”

 

Finn gave a firm nod and shuffled past them into the cockpit, but Poe noticed Rey stiffen at Kylo Ren’s name.

 

“Rey, are you okay?”

 

Rey looked up at him and straightened. “I’m fine.”

 

Poe wasn’t convinced. It didn’t look like Rey was either. She was biting her lip.

 

Poe nodded and turned down the tunnel towards the Resistance, but Rey stopped him.

 

“Are you?” She asked.

 

Poe swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “We’ll all be okay. In the end.”

 

Rey gave him a small smile.

 

Poe left the cockpit, BB-8 rolling alongside him. BB-8 beeped several times.

 

“Me too, buddy. Me too.”

 

**…**

 

Rey stared at the ruins of the Rebel Alliance base as the Millennium Falcon soared over Yavin 4. As far as Rey could see, it was abandoned. She was perched on the arm of the pilot seat and Finn was standing behind her.

 

Poe reappeared in the cockpit and found them both looking at the tall stone buildings.

 

“The Great Temple. Massassi Outpost. Base One. Call it what you want,” Poe said to them, rifling through a satchel and producing a tablet. He tapped the screen and handed it to Chewie. “Follow these coordinates. There’s a landing pad in the centre of the colony. It should be clear; the Resistance doesn’t fly from here.”

 

Chewie trilled in response. They were heading to the Yavin 4 colony that was established several months after the Battle of Endor.

 

Leia had told Rey it was a peaceful place and that the Resistance had tried to keep it separate from their operations. Now, it was the only place left for them to go.

 

Rey could see it coming into view. She estimated about 1000 yards between the colony and the base. The colony spread out in rings below them. At the centre-most point was an aerodrome - a large rectangular tarmac dotted with small spacecraft and cargo containers. Large, transparent domes surrounded the landing pad in the first band. The buildings turned opaque and shrunk in size the further back the colony spread.

 

“The large ones are the community domes: command centre, med-bay, conference halls. The small ones are personal living quarters,” Poe said to them.

 

“Do you own one?” Rey asked.

 

“Not anymore. I haven’t lived on Yavin 4 in years,” Poe replied, his tone bordering on nostalgic. He was staring down at the colony.

 

BB-8 nudged Rey in the leg and beeped excitedly. Rey smiled at the little droid.

 

Poe chuckled. “I remember meeting you here too, BB-8.”

 

The three of them watched the colony grow larger as Chewie flew lower.

 

Rey could now see movement in the colony; workers tending to the landing pad, droids rolling around, children skipping between domes. This was home for these people.

 

Rey thought back to her little place on Jakku, the dwelling she had crafted for herself in the belly of a long-dead Imperial AT-AT walker. Although she didn’t miss her life on the dry, sandy wasteland that was Jakku, Rey couldn’t help but feel a longing to see her home again. She wondered if she ever would.

 

The Falcon was now hovering above the landing pad. Chewie landed the ship on the tarmac with a thud.

 

Rey walked back into the heart of the Falcon and watched the Resistance members disembark. She shouldered her satchel and picked up her staff, standing back to let Finn half-carry a stumbling Rose down the loading ramp. He handed her over to two women in white gear and watched them escort Rose away to one of the domes surrounding the landing pad. From this distance, Rey noticed a med symbol emblazoned on the sliding door.

 

She turned to watch Poe carry Leia down from the Falcon, leaving Chewie behind to switch off the power. Many of the workers on the landing pad hurried over to see who Poe was carrying. One woman let out a gasp at the sight of Leia. They stood back as Poe passed, dipping their heads respectfully.

 

Rey supposed they had all known Leia. She noticed Poe struggling to keep his eye’s dry. She had done it many times herself, and knew what such furious blinking was trying to accomplish. She followed close behind Poe, trying to radiate moral support. Finn trailed after them.

 

The remaining Resistance members scattered to greet old friends and solemnly whisper details of their journey.

 

Rey heard several distressed cry’s and shouts as the news spread across the tarmac and disappeared into the colony.

 

Poe carried Leia across the landing pad and into the med dome. Rey and Finn followed him inside. It was busy. Occupied beds lined the round wall.

 

Rey heard a nearby nurse mention a recent flu outbreak. She discreetly tried to hold her breath.

 

Thankfully, Poe walked through a passage into a connecting dome. This one was smaller and there were no sick patients. Shelves were filled with bottles and vials and medical machinery. There was a curtained-off area opposite them.

 

Rey could feel it. The death and decay and silence that lay beyond the curtain.

 

A nurse rolled a gurney over and Poe gently placed Leia down. The nurse wheeled Leia behind the curtain, his face grave.

 

Rey, Poe and Finn stood together, silently watching after her. She felt the last remnants of Leia’s life-energy fizzle out.

 

Eventually, Poe straightened and looked at her. His face softened when he met Rey’s watery gaze. “She’ll always be with us.”

 

Finn wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulder and she leant against him.

 

“Come on,” Poe said, and began walking. He led them back through to the med-dome and stopped before a table covered in an assortment of bandages and pain-easer tonics. Poe picked up a clean cloth and dipped it in a clear solution.

 

“Rest, and tomorrow we’ll begin preparations,” Poe told them, taking Rey’s arm and lightly brushing the cloth against the gash in her shoulder. “

 

Where should we…” Rey questioned, standing awkwardly amongst the busy crowd, arm extended toward Poe. Finn stuck close to her side.

 

“There will be spare domes you can use.” He waved to a young girl outside the dome.

 

She brightened when she saw Poe and ran inside, dodging nurses and patients. The girl looked about twelve and a mass of curly blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. She wore plain trousers and a long-sleeved shirt.

 

“Poe!” The girl called and Rey thought she had the loveliest, light voice.

 

Poe laughed. “Neve.”

 

Neve threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. BB-8 beeped eagerly.

 

“And BB-8!” Neve dropped to her knees at the sight of the little droid and BB-8 rolled into her outstretched arms.

 

Rey looked at Finn and found him smiling at the scene.

 

“How are you?” Poe asked, ruffling Neve’s curls. She batted his arm away with a grin.

 

“Fine, now that you’re back. You said you would visit weeks ago.” Neve crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“I know,” Poe apologized, “but you would not believe how busy the last few weeks have been.”

 

Neve nodded. She turned solemn. “What happened?”

 

Poe knelt before Neve, taking her hand. “Neve, I promise I’ll tell you and Lin everything later, but for now, I’d like you to meet Rey and Finn and find them somewhere to rest.”

 

Neve looked up at them and smiled. “I’m Neve.”

 

She held out her hand. Finn took it and she shook firmly.

 

“Are you with the Resistance?” Neve asked them. “I’m going to join the Resistance when I’m older. I want to be a pilot.”

 

Rey offered her own hand and Neve grasped it. Her skin was soft and warm.

 

“Brave of you,” Rey told Neve, and she looked pleased.

 

“Well, hopefully there won’t need to be a Resistance for much longer,” Poe added, standing up and dusting his trousers.

 

“Is the First Order almost gone?” Neve questioned, looking up at him. Her curls slipped off her shoulders as she titled her round face.

 

“Later, I said. Now show Rey and Finn a bed.” Poe clapped Finn on the shoulder and laid a hand on Rey’s arm. “Rest, you two.”

 

Then he was gone with BB-8, jogging out of the med dome and disappearing into the neighbouring one.

 

“Always running around,” Neve mused.

 

Neve turned and waved at Rey and Finn to follow her.

 

“So,” Neve began as she led Rey and Finn across the med dome, “where are you two from?”

 

Rey looked at Finn, wondering if he would tell Neve that he was a former stormtrooper. He only hurriedly gestured at Rey to speak. She turned to Neve, who had looked over her shoulder and was eyeing them.

 

“I’m from Jakku,” Rey offered.

 

“Jakku,” Neve speculated, ushering them through the sliding door and out into the colony. “This landscape must be new to you.”

 

Rey noticed the sun beginning to set, painting the sky a canvas of orange and pink. The grass underneath her boots was green, as were the trees whose branches hung heavy with native fruits. A thin stream wound its way around the domes. Although it was artificial, Rey didn’t think it was any less beautiful. “It is.”

 

Neve nodded and called out to a boy as they passed by another large dome. “Kale!”

 

Kale, whose head was poking out a hexagonal window, grinned at Neve. “Hey Neve. Where are you going?”

 

Neve pointed to Finn and Rey. “Taking some new recruits to their quarters.”

 

Kale mock saluted her, and Neve did the same.

 

“That’s Kale Foley,” Neve explained to them as they continued walking. “He’s works in the tech dome.”

 

Rey looked around as they walked further towards the boundary of the colony. The atmosphere was one of happy domesticity. Boys and girls ran around, kicking makeshift balls and throwing plastic discs. On the porches surrounding each dome, elderly women sat together on cushioned seats and rocked young children in their arms. They passed several raised garden beds, where farmers were pulling root vegetables from the soil and tilling the earth in its place. The scene was totally unfamiliar to Rey, yet she found it completely endearing.

 

“Do children get to grow up here?” Finn asked, watching a small boy laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground.

 

Neve led them around a dome. “Of course, where else would they grow up?”

 

Rey watched Finn closely and wondered if he was thinking of his own childhood. It hadn’t been like this. Neither had hers, Rey supposed.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Neve stopped in the outer rim of the colony. Small, opaque domes sat side-by-side, and behind several rows of them, the dense jungle loomed tall and tangled. Rey could hardly see through it in the shadowy dusk.

 

“Here we are,” Neve announced, pointing to the dome in front of her. “Rey, you can stay here. Finn, that one there is for you.”

 

Neve pressed a red button next to the door and it turned blue. The door parted in the middle and slid open with a hiss. Rey peered inside. The interior was white and contained a washroom and cushioned cot. Several nutrition bars were stacked on a shelf and a plastic jug was filled with water.

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, stepping into the dome.

 

“No worries,” Neve responded enthusiastically. “I suppose someone will come and get you in the morning. Although I don’t know what’s happening, I know Poe, and he is definitely planning something.”

 

Rey smiled at her. “You’re lucky to know him.”

 

Neve grinned. “So are you.”

 

Rey watched Neve skip over towards Finn.

 

Finn waved to her and Rey raised her hand in response. She was exhausted. A headache pounded through her skull - the strain of battling Kylo with the Force finally taking its toll.

 

Rey could still see Kylo, standing opposite her, his teeth gritted, and his brow furrowed as he fought for the lightsaber.

 

Rey still didn’t know exactly why she had tried to take it from him. She had been so angry in that moment. She had been certain that Kylo had turned. He had killed Snoke and fought beside her.

 

Rey supposed it wasn’t a betrayal, even though it felt like one. Did Kylo feel the same about her?

 

She dropped her satchel on the cot and leaned her staff against the wall. The press of a button in the washroom sent hot water gushing from a faucet onto the tiled floor of a glass cubicle.

 

Rey stared in awe.

 

The water poured down a drain, pumped through a filter, and cycled back through the tap.

 

Rey had never used a bath like this. She shrugged off her vest and shimmied out of her trousers. They were stained with dirt and sweat. Her previously white shirt was now yellowing, and the sleeves around her arms were tattered. Rey pulled the last band from her hair and it fell onto her shoulders.

 

Tentatively at first, Rey placed a foot under the shower of water. It felt like warm rain. Rey stepped underneath. As the steam soaked into her, she felt the sticky sweat and grit slide off and disappear down the drain. There was even a bar of white soap that Rey massaged into her scalp and ran over her skin. Feeling cleaner than she had ever felt in her life, Rey dried off with a towel and slipped into a standard white jumpsuit hanging on the wall. She used the remaining soap to scrub her clothes and laid them out to dry.

 

Rey ripped into a nutrition bar, devouring two of them in mere minutes. She swallowed half the water and finally sat down on the soft bed. There was even a pillow.

 

Rey shook the contents of her satchel onto the mattress beside her and surveyed them. Luke’s broken lightsaber, a small, rusting lantern and a round silver bell that she had discovered while scavenging on Jakku. She carried it with her everywhere and could hardly believe she hadn’t lost it in the chaos of the past few days.

 

The Jedi Texts also sat on the mattress. Rey thought about picking one up, but decided against it. She wasn’t ready yet.

 

A few more items and finally, her blaster. Gifted to her by Han Solo, the metallic weapon glistened under the bright light of the dome.

 

Rey remembered a time, similar to now, when she had been sitting on another cot, in another dome, and fired this blaster at a vision of Kylo Ren. It had blasted a hole in the stone wall, infuriating the caretakers who called Ahch-To home.

 

Rey tore her thoughts from Kylo, not wanting to accidentally wake the bond between them. She repacked her satchel and laid down on the bed. She sunk into the mattress and was asleep in minutes.

 

Rey dreamt. She was crouching in her home on Jakku, scratching a dash into the rusted metal walls. She was running and the sand beneath her feet exploded, sending her flying. She landed in the snow. A cloaked figure loomed above her, red lightsaber poised to strike. It reached up to lower its hood. Luke stared down at her. The lightsaber turned green and he brought it down. Rey rolled out of the way and onto the rock. Seven shadows stood in the rain, watching her. The same red lightsaber glowed in the hand of a masked man. She knew that mask. She had seen it before. She scrambled to her feet. Rey felt cool metal clamp around her ankles. She looked down. She was strapped to an interrogation chair. Rey looked up and saw the mask surveying her. Gloved hands removed it. A face she recognized.

 

A soft, deep voice whispered to her.

 

_You’re not alone._

 

A voice she recognized.

 

Fingertips brushed then fought to claim a lightsaber in firelight. The man again, crouched on the ground and staring up at her. He had dark hair. What was his name?

 

Kylo Ren.

 

No.

 

It was Ben. Ben Solo.


End file.
